


Whispered Promises

by midnightmedeax



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Brief Mention of Newts Death, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sweet Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmedeax/pseuds/midnightmedeax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens the night before Newt gets sent up into the Maze.</p><p>Short ficlet based on my headcanon that Newt and Thomas were together pre-Maze (full headcanon inside).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inthefleshfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthefleshfan/gifts).



Slowly, the door to Thomas' bedroom door creaked open. Through the curtains the moon peaked through, illuminating Thomas' face as he held an arm up for the intruder. They crawled into the space under his arm and snuggled under the covers next to him, their honey locks tickling his chin. Neither of them said anything for what felt like a lifetime, the silence echoing around the room. Thomas kissed the top of the other persons head.

"It's tomorrow."

Thomas sighed into his hair. "I know."

Silence hung once again in the room, the tension so thick you could cut through it with a knife.

"Promise me you won't forget me."

"I could never forget you, Newt," Thomas whispered, raising his head with two fingers. Newt pressed his lips against Thomas' in a sweet but desperate kiss, the two boys clinging onto each other in anguish. "I promise I'll always remember you, and I'll always find you."

"I don't want to go, I want to stay with you." Newt cried, burying his face back into Thomas' shoulder as tear ran down his cheek and Thomas ran his fingers through the blond hair, savouring the feeling.

"You have too."

"But why? Why us? Why are we so special that we have to give up everything we ever had?" Newt questioned, his face still pressed into Thomas shoulder until the other big pulled him up to look him in the eyes.

"We are special. We have the power to change the world, make it a better place again. The Flare is destroying people, taking away homes and families but we can stop this. When things get rough that's what we have to hold on too, because that's all we have left."

"I have you," Newt said, his eyes glistening. Thomas exhaled and rested his forehead against Newt's.

"You'll always have me. No matter what happens after you go into the maze, I will always be with you. I will always find you and when this is all over we will be together again. Just the two of us against the rest of the world."

"You promise?"

"I swear to you, Newt. We will be together again. I love you."

"I love you too."

That night, they proved their love, in silent declarations and promises against skin.

 

Newt reached the Maze with a faded memory of a faceless night spent in love and message etched into his clothes saying:  _I love you -T._

Two years later, when Thomas sat in Paradise, his new found memories bouncing around his skull, he cried over one more promise he failed to keep and a love he remembered too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Newt and Thomas were together before Newt got sent into the Maze and Thomas promises him that they'll be together again and that he'll always find him. Then in Paradise they he gets his memories back somehow and realise he's failed to keep a promise yet another person.
> 
> Short and not-so-sweet ficlet that I had to get out of my system and I'm gifting to my best fangirl buddy, Hannah.


End file.
